The War of Darkness Part One
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK FOUR: It's been six weeks since the events of the third war. Been a month since the events of the mixed-blood meeting. And overall, it's been a second since the events of Perseus meeting Percy and Michaela. Now, when war is threatening to break out. What will the co-balancers do? Find out in The War of Darkness Part One.
1. Prologue One

Prologue One

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Annabeth was in the Olympian throne room, with the demi-god leaders, thinking over the sudden disappearances of demi-gods, gods, hunters, and element wolves.

Percy and Michaela were gone, doing their own business as the universes balancers, which Annabeth didn't know what.

"Do you think they got kidnapped like Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Thalia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hades were?" Piper asked.

"If it was just Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia it was someone who hates either Artemis or her hunters. But, Everyone else were kidnapped as well. It doesn't make any sense." Athena said, looking frustrated.

"It doesn't help that Michaela and Percy are missing as well." Apollo inserted looking helpless. We were all feeling hopeless.

That was until there was a big flash of white light...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Prologue Two

Prologue Two

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

Percy was in the Olympian throne room with gods, the rest of the seven, both camps, hunters, and amazons.

They were having a meeting about the mixed-bloods.

After Michaela had died, Dakota had become the leader. The mixed-bloods themselves are nowhere to be found, like Lady Hestia.

Everyone was worried. Athena was trying to show everyone the logical side of everything, but it didn't work, seeing as they were nervous and fearful.

Everyone's uneasiness tripled when there was a big flash of white...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Prologue Three

Prologue Three

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The throne room had been silent since Michaela and Percy announced a war was coming.

Everyone was lost in thought, wanting peace after the first two wars.

Athena and Perseus were thinking of what could happen and what to do next.

Perseus came up with a brilliant plan, but he didn't have time, seeing as there was a flash of white...

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I was sitting on my throne 15 feet tall, watching Percy as he paced in front of me, in his normal height.

I find it funny, because usually I'm the one who goes back and forth pacing while thinking something over.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Percy!" I yelled.

He jumped, before sighing tiredly. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes." I didn't have to fake my confidence, I knew for a fact this plan will work.

"And it's too late to go back now." I pointed out.

He sighed, again. And continued pacing.

There was a series of three white light flashes, and I knew the plan is in action, all I need to do is to get Percy to stop pacing.

"Perseus Jackson, if you do not stop pacing. I will cut off your limbs, chop your head off, and put each body part on spikes. Showing everyone to not mess with me." I said, in a darkly calm voice. **(This is one of the reasons why this book is mature.)**

I felt, but didn't show, satisfaction when Percy paled and gulped, loudly I might add.

"Wow. Percy, what did you do to Michaela, for her to hate you." Leo asked, looking scared.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble Leo, but Michaela isn't angry. She's annoyed." Percy said, fearfully and a little pale. He knew I would do it, I don't make empty threats. Everyone look horrified.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. But, what about you, Mr. primordial of shadows?"

"If you asking if I'm annoyed, no. But, if you're asking if I'm angry, then yes."

"Okay. Why are you having mood swings? First, your annoyed. Then you pace and question everything, you do that so long you get tired. You get scared after I threatened you. And now you're angry. What is wrong with you?" I asked, actually puzzled as to what was happening.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You go behind my back and started a plan you developed without me knowing." He stated with fury in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "The question is, why are you treating me like a _child_." I shrieked through gritted teeth.

The last thing that I saw before the lights went out, was the fury in Percy's eyes. I heard the screams of fear from everyone else in the room.

I moved just in time as a sword came down on me. I jumped to the right and pulled my sword out. We went back and forth trying to go in for the kill.

When the lights came back on, Percy and I had our swords to each other's neck. And with fury and a murderous glint in our eyes. Everything was silent.

That was until, there was a flash of light in front of us. I turned and dropped my sword in shock. I think I heard Percy do the same. I was standing there gaping like a fish.

I ran forward and hugged him.

I pulled away. "What are you doing here, Tartarus?"  
I asked confused, making everyone in the room, except Percy, gasped.

"I saw you both fighting. You were on the verge of killing each other." He gave me a look.

I backed up to where Percy was and looked down ashamed. Percy did the same.

"Now. Go sit on your thrones and tell everyone in the room what's going on."

We did as we were told.

"Good. I will see you two later. My lord. My lady." Tartarus said bowing at the end, before teleporting away.

"I told you not to bow!" Percy and I exclaimed together.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I was shocked on how Michaela interacted with Tartarus.

Then when Michaela and Percy were on their thrones, their auras felt more powerful than Tartarus. They made it seem as if Tartarus was a child compared to their power.

"Okay." Michaela clapped, making most jump, some scream, and a few to bring out weapons.

"First, put your weapons away. Second, we-" Percy glared at Michaela. "Okay. I mean, _I_ brought you here because, you all have demi-gods and gods missing. We believe someone took them because of the upcoming war."

"WHAT _WAR_?!" Several voices in the audience asked.

"We believe that the primordial council is having a civil war." Percy stated calmly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is going on?" Look over to see me. She must be from a different universe.

Michaela leaped off her throne, shrunk to human size, and pulled out a phone type thing.

She pressed a few buttons, a map of the universe came up. She's took Earth and pulled it in front of us, and type something in it, the word popped up over Earth, 'Balancers'.

She went in front of the next group, and did the same thing, except she wrote 'Mixed-Bloods' above it.

She walked to the last group, making her thin strapped knee high ocean blue dress sway. This time she wrote 'The Seven'.

"Okay. These represent three different universes. The first is from where Percy and I come from. The second is where the seven have children and they get named 'Mixed-Bloods'. The last is...where there was a group of demi-gods from the early 1900's, I wrote 'The Seven' because there was seven of them." Michaela explained.

"Now the reason you all are here." Percy started, making us look at him. " Is because, in all three universes there are gods, and demi-gods that are missing. We believe that has to do with the upcoming war."

"So, where are they?" Percy from the 'Mixed-Bloods' universe asked.

Michaela and Percy shared a look.

"We think that..." Michaela started slowly.

"That everyone who was taken, was taken by someone on our side. And, your daughter 'Michaela' is one of them." Percy finished.

Michaela glared. "But, we don't know for sure. It looks like someone on the Primordial council is the one beyond this war. But we don't know who for sure."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~Percy's POV~**

"What's that on your shoulder and neck?" I asked Michaela.

It's weird, because in this universe, apparently, my daughter is my sister.

She looked at it. "Nothing. Now we want to know if you see anything out of the ordinary. If you do just shout for Percy or I." She said, before she waved her hand and we were back in the Olympian throne room.

"What do you think that horse head was?" Leo asked, talking about the tattoo type thing on Michaela's shoulder and neck.

'I don't know' as the only answer he got.

"Could Michaela really be alive?" Annabeth asked me.

"I don't know...I ...don't know."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Piper's POV~**

After Michaela waved her hand, we appeared back to where we were.

I turned to Perseus. "Does your Michaela look like that?"

He smiled, a sad one. "Yeah. Except, she would never wear a dress."

"Did you really swear off women?" Thalia asked.

Perseus nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say I know some of the reasons why maidens join Lady Artemis." He looked pained, so we dropped it.

"Maybe you all should stay at Camp Half-Blood and we will take care of Camp Jupiter." Athena suggested.

Everyone agreed. The gods teleported us there.

I turned to Perseus. "I forgive you for threatening me."

"Thanks. And, I'm sorry I did."

I smiled. I had a feeling this was a start of a great friendship. And, that this war was a start of something bigger.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **~Hazel's POV~**

 **The next day at Breakfast...**

I was laughing, because Frank was being a little clumsy. But, I wasn't making fun of him.

Laughing helps with this tense atmosphere, because of the war.

Speaking of the war, "Have any of you heard or saw Percy and Michaela since yesterday?" I asked.

They shook their heads 'no' and looked troubled. I was too, if a primordial was doing this, we would need their help.

All of a sudden, there were explosions on Half-Blood Hill.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~Nico's POV~**

 **The same day at Breakfast...**

I was thinking about the chance of Michaela being alive.

I loved her like a niece, because Percy is more than my cousin, and she's his daughter.

I was there when she showed up to when we thought she died, her soul missing.

I was at Camp Half-Blood with everyone else.

Since we have the portals going from each camp and Olympus.

I was sitting with the seven of the prophecy, who were all laughing and eating. But mostly telling stories, I always enjoyed listening to what their lives were like before they found out they were demi-gods.

Then the sound of explosions happened.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Piper's POV~**

 **The same day at Breakfast...**

The seven of the prophecy, plus Thalia and Nico were sitting at a table, listening to how Camp was back in the 1900's.

Perseus was a lot like Percy, they do have the same soul. But, Perseus was a lot more trained and... darker? I guess.

Anyway, we were laughing, when a explosion happen.

Everyone took out their weapons and ran to the hill.

There were the hounds, like the one Michaela killed yesterday, everywhere on the hill.

Suddenly, we were all teleported to an open field, with the two other universes.

I look in front of me to see Michaela and Percy, with their weapons out and pointed at each other.

But, instead of sea green, Percy's eyes were pitch black.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	11. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. The reason Percy and I fought in the throne room was because Percy was being influenced.

Now, he was being processed by... Erebus the Primordial of Darkness.

So, now it was three universes vs. Erebus, his army, and Percy. Great.

"Erebus, come out and fight like a man!" I called out.

He appeared behind Percy. "I'm here."

I gritted my teeth. "Leave Percy out of this."

"I can't. If he is going to be Primordial of Shadows and be the heir to Chaos, when the domain was mine in the first place." Erebus finished anger flashing in his pitch black eyes.

"I will give you one more chance. Stop the war." I commanded.

He pretended to think. "No. Now say goodbye."

His hand moved and made Percy disappear.

I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I fell to my knees having a hard time breathing.

I felt someone right next to me, Annabeth.

Before I fell into darkness. I hate you, Erebus.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	12. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

For the last month everyone has been having meetings on Olympus in the universe of the 'Balancers' because apparently they were in a field in Iceland. Who knew.

Since Percy was taken, Michaela had cried out and has been in a comatose state.

Apollo tried everything he could think of, even the vial of her blood medicine.

The gods and demi-gods were trying to get into contact with the Primordials and Chaos. But, every attempt failed.

There have been attacks here and there from Erebus's army, but nothing too hard.

Now, on a Saturday during lunch, Annabeth came up with an idea. "Tartarus."

There were several 'What' heard and questionable stares.

"Tartarus came and helped them before. And, Michaela seems close to him." Annabeth explained.

"How are we going to get in contact with him?" Clarisse asked, doubtfully.

"Michaela told Percy once to imagine the place and remember your experience there. It worked for him. Something with Tartarus's essence." Luke said, while eating and not really paying attention.

Annabeth closed her eyes and thought of her experience and she pictured what Tartarus had looked like last month.

Suddenly, there was a shadow like portal appeared. Tartarus, himself stepped out.

"Daughter of Athena, what do I owe this pleasure?" He said, respectfully with a small smile.

"We need help. Percy was taken. And, Michaela... she's in a comatose state. She's not responding." Annabeth said, on the verge of tears.

With those small sentences, Tartarus sobered up. "What happened?" He asked her softly.

"Percy was taken by Erebus, and when that happened Michaela cried out and collapsed." She replied, sniffing.

Tartarus waved his hand, and everyone appeared in the Olympian throne room. The gods on their thrones, three sets of thrones for each universe, and the demi-gods appeared on chairs.

There were several flashes of light.

"Everyone meet the Primordial council."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	13. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

For the last month, Apollo with the help of Tartarus have been trying to come up with a cure for Michaela.

The primordial council consists of Gaea, Tartarus, Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Nyx, Ananke, Hydros, Thalassa, Eros, Ourea, Ouranos.

And, Erebus, who started the war. Also, who took Percy.

Annabeth has been pacing, trying to come up with a plan. Perseus and Percy(from the mixed-blood universe) have been helping to gather everyone for camp defenses.

Since the last month, there have been several monster attacks.

"Ugh." Apollo groaned, shaking his head. "this isn't working. Nothing's working."

And another attempt to wake Michaela, failed.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	14. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

Sadly, at the three month mark, they found Percy. But, he was trying to kill them.

There he stood, dressed in a black assassins uniform with pitch black eyes.

Thankfully, no one died, though there were many injuries.

The Primordials helped, but no one could stop him.

The Primordials said Chaos couldn't intervene. So, Michaela's the only one who can stop him.

Three months in and the camp was suffering.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	15. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

Hydros and Thalassa have tried all they could to stop Percy, but nothing work. Even with the help from Poseidon.

Four months of Percy being possessed, and Michaela in a coma, the leaders of all three universes were trying to come up with a plan, but no one knew what to do. Even the Primordial council were no help.

Michaela stayed in cabin three, in a coma.

And, Percy was attacking the camp, possessed by the power of Erebus.

It was a matter of time before the camp is destroyed.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

 _This is it. This is it._ Piper kept saying in her head. She was trying to kill a Nightmare, but it was winning.

She was defenseless, and weaponless on the ground.

 _This is a great way to die_... she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and prepared for her death. Instead she was sprayed with dust.

Piper opened her eyes, and saw Perseus in front of her.

"Now, I say we're even. I threatened you, then I saved you." Perseus helped Piper up.

"Thanks."

"I bet I can kill more monsters than you." Perseus challenged.

"You're on."

On that day, Perseus and Piper destroyed most of the army.

Piper won the challenge, because Perseus let her. But, don't tell her that.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **One Month later...**

Everyone was tensed. Without Percy and Michaela, they were going to lose.

Percy hasn't been seen since two months ago.

And, Annabeth was scared Erebus killed him.

The Primordials kept telling her, if Percy died Nico would be the Primordial God of Shadows. But, he isn't.

Six months of fighting and trying to wake Michaela up. This would be the final battle.

Nightmares were everywhere. Dust was littered on the ground, piled high. The injured were carried away to the infirmary. And, there were a few dead bodies laying around.

Everyone still on the battle ground were sending them back. Making them retreat.

It didn't work.

Tartarus was about to get bitten when a throwing knife was thrown through the Nightmare, killing it.

Each and every last Nightmare was killed the same way.

There was a flash of light.

When it faded, everyone looked in front of them in disbelief.

Standing there was Michaela, with a smirk on her face.

"Miss me."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The hunter was running through the woods trying to catch their prey. In the middle of the night, with the full moon making everything glow.

The hunter sped up trying to catch up. She ran past more trees until she came to a clearing.

Right in the middle was none other than her prey, her brother.

"Percy?" She asked, taking a few steps forward.

He looked up, his eyes were no longer sea green they were pitch black, more darker then the eyes of Tartarus or the eyes of Chaos.

He opens his mouth.

I bolt awake. I smiled, _I know the third great prophecy..._

 **The end of part one. The prologue of Part Two is out.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
